Dictionary
by underwaterpixie
Summary: [Drabbles] Dari A sampai Z tentang mencintaimu. Meskipun kamu lebih cinta kucing. Ah, sudahlah. WARNING INSIDE. MitsuKuri.


[A/N]

Halo, Moji di sini. Sesekali ingin menulis catatan di awal. :D

Untuk membayar libur menulis di bulan lalu, kali ini saya buatkan cerita pendek—sangat pendek sebenarnya—sebanyak 26 buah. Sebenarnya sudah rencana untuk di _publish_ sejak Desember, apadaya kehidupan tidak mengizinkan.

Tetapi ternyata memang hidup saya saat ini hanya berkutat di MitsuKuri. :')

Mengenai _rating_ , mungkin yang pernah membaca tulisan saya sebelumnya sudah lebih _aware_ kalau imajinasi saya terhadap _pair_ ini agak sedikit—ah, sudahlah. Mungkin sebaiknya siapkan tisu, tetes mata, kantung kresek, dan P3K lainnya atau kalau mau aman, kabur selagi bisa. xD

 _Enjoy,_ hehe.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dictionary"

Story by underwaterpixie

Touken Ranbu (c) Nitro+

Warning: rated T NAIK SEDIKIT, agak OOC di beberapa _prompt_. Anda sudah diperingatkan.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Art**

Ia seharusnya ada di museum, dikagumi banyak orang. Bukannya di rumah sederhana ini.

Bayangkan karya seni yang tertoreh disana. Dibuat sedemikian rupa. Amat detail dan...eksotis?

Hari itu Mitsutada amat bersyukur karena diberi kehidupan. Ia berjongkok seraya membatin, Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau memberikan anugerah yang lebih indah dari pemandangan di kamar mandi hari ini?

"Punggung Ookurikara... _is the best!"_

"Ngapain ngintip-ngintip! Dasar mesum!"

 **.**

 **Baby**

"Asyik ya, Tsurumaru dan Ichigo. Mereka seperti punya anak banyak sekali! Kira-kira kapan kita ma—AMPUN! AKU HANYA BERCANDA! KURI-CHAN!"

.

 **Crossover**

"Obsesiku...sangat tidak wajar."

"Beritahu aku."

Ookurikara mengikuti pria itu, berjalan mengitari kediaman mewah miliknya. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Entah apa rahasia yang dimiliki oleh pria kaya ini. Hidupnya sangat sempurna, karirnya terus melejit, hartanya melimpah. Tetapi, siapa yang tahu?

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah ruangan. Sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih menjadi penghalang terakhir mereka.

"Apakah kau siap?" tanya Mitsutada, serius.

"S-siap."

Pintu dibuka.

Mitsutada menatap pria di sebelahnya. Ookurikara takjub. Bola matanya tampak membesar. Shock.

"Kau...suka bermain masak-masakan?"

.

 **Dream**

Mitsutada terbangun dengan gelisah. Dalam mimpinya ia melihat Ookurikara berlumur madu. Tepat sebelum ia menyentuh kulit kecoklatan itu, alam bawah sadarnya tidak memberikan izin.

Sayangnya hari sudah pagi. Seperti biasa, seseorang akan datang dalam gilirannya membangunkan.

Kadang berkah selisih tipis dengan musibah.

"Kak Mitsu, bangun, waktunya sarapa—ASTAGA! TEMAN-TEMAN! CEPAT KEMARI! _BIG NEWS_! KAK MITSU NGOMPOL!"

"MIDARE!"

.

 **Emoticon**

"Kau tahu apa yang paling membuatku jengkel?"

"Hm?"

"Kalau ada yang mengirimiku pesan disertai _emoticon_ tanda titik dua dengan bintang! Itu menyebalkan sekali!"

Melihat pesan-pesan masuk keesokan harinya, Mitsutada merasa sangat jenius.

.

 **Flirt**

"Aku lapar. Bibirmu kelihatannya manis. Boleh cicipi?"

Mitsutada pulang tinggal nama.

.

 **Goodbye**

Sepasang iris madu itu menatap refleksinya di tepi danau. Bayangan itu tampak muram seperti dirinya.

"Oi, Ookurikara!"

Ia berbalik badan, surai merahnya yang cantik tampak melambai, menerpa wajahnya yang diliputi kesedihan.

"Kembalilah sekarang."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal," ujar orang itu, "padanya."

Ookurikara sangat ingin. Namun tidak mungkin, ia terlihat lemah. Tak mampu terlihat tegar.

Jelas, ia tak bisa menemui pria itu sekarang.

Meskipun hari ini hari terakhirnya.

"Begitu ia pergi ke rumah Tuan Oda, dia tidak akan kembali lagi!"

.

 **Highschool (AU)**

" _Guys_ , kita sogok saja Pak Guru dengan foto Ookurikara sewaktu jadi suster-susteran di _truth or dare_. Ulangan bahasa inggris besok PASTI batal."

.

 **Internet**

Dia tidak akan mencari tahu lagi. Tidak bakal.

Pelajaran yang ia terima hari ini: jangan buka-buka barang Aruji dengan alasan apapun. Entah itu penasaran dengan teknologi masa depan atau apa.

Sampai harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa orang-orang dari zaman Aruji mereka gemar menggambar dan berfantasi.

Kemudian fantasi tersebut dibagi-bagi.

Maka menjadi wajar apabila wanita seusia Aruji-nya menjadi terpapar.

"Aruji, kenapa kau menyimpan gambar aku dan Mitsutada sedang _'itu'_?"

.

 **Jealous**

Ia tidak cemburu. Sama sekali tidak. Ia tahu Shokudaikiri Mitsutada itu populer. Banyak wanita yang menyukainya. Ia tidak benar-benar menyukai mereka. Ia hanya mengajak wanita itu berkencan sebagai hiburan. Sekali. Dua kali. Kadang hingga larut malam.

Oke, ia cemburu.

.

 **King**

 _Apa artinya harta, tahta, dan wanita, apabila gebetan tersayang—yang rupanya bukan wanita—tak kunjung melirik?_

 _Apa artinya muka tampan kalau yang dipandang langsung membuang muka._

 _Apa artinya sebilah Mitsutada bila tak mampu menarik hati sang mumei galak yang diam-diam berhati lembut._

 _Apa artinya raja tanpa ratu?_

"Bicara melantur sekali lagi, aku akan meminta Aruji memindahkan kamarmu ke kandang kuda."

"Maaf."

.

 **Letter**

Pria bersurai merah itu berjanji tidak akan menangis. Tidak kalau membaca surat itu. Padahal ia selalu membaca berulang kali. Satu kali dalam satu tahun. Entah ini sudah yang ke-berapa puluh kali.

Namun bulir-bulir yang mengalir di pipinya tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

" _Dan... selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Semoga kau berbahagia di tahun ini. Jaga dirimu, ya? Hati-hati kalau pakai api, OK? Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk belajar memasak!_

 _I love you._

 _Always."_

.

 **Model**

Tiga orang pria terlihat serius. Yang di tengah tampak sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman sebuah buku tipis, sementara kedua yang lain memperhatikan sambil mengusap-usap dagu.

"Aku tidak percaya, di zaman Aruji..." Hasebe menatap gambar-gambar di halaman tersebut.

"Sangat mengejutkan!" timpal Tsurumaru.

"Apakah tidak mungkin..." potong Mitsutada, "kalau saat ini..."

Ketiganya kompak melirik sesosok pria berkulit tan yang sedang tertidur, beberapa meter dari tempat mereka duduk.

Lalu mereka mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Dengan pinggang seperti itu, Ookurikara harusnya jadi model _Victorya Secred_."

.

 **Nickname**

"Boleh kupanggil kau...Kurichan?"

Pemuda itu membelalak.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan seraya membanting pintu.

Mitsutada tersentak. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia merasa amat lega.

Demi Tuhan, ia baru saja melihat telinga Ookurikara memerah.

.

 **Odd**

Uchigatana kesayangan mereka berubah. Tubuhnya mengecil seperti balita. Matanya membesar. Pipinya menjadi tembam. Suaranya menjadi lucu.

Mendadak seisi rumah memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri. Ditimang, dimanja, sampai dicakar oleh si bocah karena sifatnya masih segalak dahulu.

Tetapi jadi beda. Kalau dulu galaknya diam, sekarang galaknya berisik.

"Jangan pegang-pegang pipiku!"

"Aku tidak suka susu!"

"Aruji! Aku mau kembali ke wujud semula! Sembuhkan aku!"

Setidaknya kali ini tidak ada yang marah setiap ia mengomel, malah semakin ingin menjahili.

Maka tiada yang bersedih hati selain Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Ia hanya pasrah melihat anak-anak Toushirou bergantian menggendong mini Ookurikara, yang sekarang mempunyai objek baru untuk bermain rumah-rumahan.

"Aruji sebaiknya memperbaiki ini sebelum aku jadi pedofil."

.

 **Pet (AU)**

Alangkah patah hatinya ia ketika tahu sepasang anjing dan kucing tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan.

Namun ia tidak pernah putus asa.

"Apapun yang terjadi, Kuri-nyan tidak boleh dijodohkan dengan kucing tetangga! Kuri-nyan milikku! _Woof!_ "

.

 **Queen**

 _Apa artinya secangkir kopi tanpa tambahan gula dan susu hangat._

 _Apa artinya seekor kucing berbulu lembut namun tak suka dielus._

 _Apa artinya sebuah tato di lengan apabila masih ada yang menganggapmu imut._

 _Apa artinya ratu tanpa raja—tunggu, ini tidak masalah, ratunya tidak butuh raja._

"Err, Kuri...buatanmu tidak romantis sama sekali."

"Memang TIDAK."

.

 **Red**

Ia menatap wajah Ookurikara lekat-lekat. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa bahwa wajah itu terlalu cantik

Apalagi saat ia sedang bermain dengan kucingnya seperti sekarang. Kucing itu melompat ke pangkuan Ookurikara. Pria itu mengelusnya dan si kucing menjilat tangannya.

"Haha, geli..."

 _Deg._

Perlahan ia bergerak mendekat, memperhatikan sang pujaan hati yang sepertinya lupa bahwa ada dirinya di sana.

Baik, sepertinya memang harus diingatkan.

"Kuri..."

"Hah, ada apa? Sejak kapan ka—"

 _Cup!_

Ookurikara tersentak kaget.

"Kurang ajar!"

 _PLAK!_

Satu tangan sudah melayang, kini Ookurikara pergi sambil menggerutu kesal. Meninggalkan Mitsutada yang masih duduk dan tersenyum puas. Toh, wajah mereka sama-sama merah sekarang.

.

 **Sleep**

Ia yang tertidur di luar ruangan malam itu tidak tahu bahwa Ookurikara membawa dua kejutan.

Sebuah selimut tebal dan ciuman di kelopak mata kanannya.

 **.**

 **Tears**

Ookurikara pernah menangis.

Sekali, air matanya menitik sewaktu Hiromitsu memberikan naga itu kepadanya.

Dua kali, ketika Tuannya kalah dan mereka kehilangan segalanya.

Tiga kali, sewaktu pria itu kembali. Cacat, tak berdaya, dan tanpa ingatan tentang dirinya.

 **.**

 **Undercover (AU)**

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau hanya pemula."

One-Eyed menatap puas lawannya. Nampak pria berpakaian hitam itu terduduk lemas, perlahan ia menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Seharusnya kau mempertimbangkan itu sebelum datang kemari," pria itu menjilat bibirnya, "polisi bodoh. Mempekerjakan amatiran macam kau."

"Berani sekali kau berkata begitu," ujar sang lawan jijik.

"Kalian tidak pernah berhasil menangkap kami!" One-Eyed tertawa merendahkan, "kalian bahkan tidak berusaha. Lihat apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang, mengirim seekor naga kecil? Menghadapi gembong mafia?"

"Kuharap kau bisa mempertahankan kesombonganmu di penjara," Sang Naga Kecil berdiri, tersengal-sengal.

"Tidak akan! _But, hey_ ," One-Eyed melangkah maju, "hadiah kecil-kecilan dari polisi tidak buruk juga."

Kembali ia merasa puas melihat lawannya melangkah mundur, ketakutan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bermain—ah, siapa yang punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang kalau ada barang yang harus diedarkan?"

Mata Sang Naga terbelalak ketika pria itu semakin mendekat. Dilihatnya pria itu kembali menjilat bibirnya.

"Kita bertarung sekali lagi, Naga. Kalau aku menang, aku mau _dirimu_."

.

 **Vampire**

" _Di era modern, vampir tidak lagi menghisap darah wanita cantik dengan gaun bergaya victoria. Namun vampir lebih suka menghisap darah perjaka yang setiap hari kerjanya naik darah dan marah-marah kalau kucingnya tidak ada di halaman rumah."_

Ookurikara berkacak pinggang. Di belakang, Gokotai dan kelima harimaunya menatap dengan takut-takut.

"Lain kali kalau ada tugas membuat cerpen, jangan minta tolong pada DIA."

.

 **Witch**

"Wahai Penyihir Sakti, aku bersedia mengorbankan bola mata kananku. Sebagai gantinya aku ingin menjadi seekor kucing yang lucu karena orang yang kusuka saat ini sangat menyukai kucing dan—"

"Tidak bisa. Harus sepasang bola mata."

"Pelit."

.

 **X-ray**

"Aruji, kalau pakai alat dari zaman modern yang kau ceritakan itu, apakah kita bisa melihat isi hati seseorang?"

"Mau melihat isi hati siapa, Ookurikara?"

"Lupakan."

.

 **Yellow**

"Kata Aruji, kalau dua orang mirip tandanya jodoh, lho! Iris kita kan sama-sama kuning ya, Kuri-chan? Ah, aku tak menyangka kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk sehidup sem—"

"Mati sana."

.

 **Zoo**

Ookurikara mengambek. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan meninggalkan pria itu sendirian di sana.

"Kuri?! Di mana kamu? Ini ada yang sedikit lebih besar! Bulunya lebih bagus! Kembalilah Kuri!"

Ookurikara hanya mendengus, sebal.

Rupanya di kebun binatang tidak ada kucing lucu.

.

 _ **End**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

[A/N]

Garing? Hahaha.

Saya akan coba garap _draft_ MitsuKuri lain yang lebih waras. :')

Akhir kata, selamat tahun baru semuanya!


End file.
